Battle of Sharqat
British Empire * British India |combatant2= |commander1=Sir William Raine Marshall, Sir Alexander Cobbe |commander2=İsmail Hakkı Bey |strength1=2 infantry divisions, 2 cavalry brigades |strength2= "Tigris Group" (Dicle Grubu) of Ottoman Sixth Army; five infantry regiments and one rifle regiment''Dicle Grubu 7, 9, 43, 18 ve 22'nci Alaylarla Avcı Alayından oluşmuştur., Gazi Mustafa Kemal, "1'nci Ordu Komutanı Ali İhsan Paşa'nın yarattığı durum", ''Nutuk. |casualties1=1,800 |casualties2=11,322 -13,000 POW with many more wounded and killed . }} The Battle of Sharqat (October 23—30, 1918) was between the British and the Ottoman Empire in the Mesopotamian Campaign in World War I, which became the final conflict that ended as a result of the signing of armistice. Anticipating an Ottoman armistice following the defeat of the Ottomans in Palestine and the recent surrender of Bulgaria,Wilcox, R. (2006). Battles on the Tigris. Pen & Sword. pp214 British Premier David Lloyd George ordered Sir William Marshall, Commander-in-Chief on the Mesopotamian front, to remove any residual Ottoman presence from that theater by twin advances up the Euphrates and Tigris rivers, and capture the oil fields near Mosul on the Tigris. There was a lack of available transport, after a large amount had been supplied to Dunsterforce for its advance across Persia, so Marshall persuaded the government to limit the advance to the Tigris Front only. An Anglo-Indian force consisting of the 17th Indian Division and 18th Indian Division and the 7th and 11th Cavalry Brigades led by Sir Alexander Cobbe, left Baghdad on October 23, 1918. In just 39 hours they covered to the Little Zab River, where the "Dicle Group" of Ottoman Sixth Army, led by İsmail Hakkı Bey, who was the commander of Ottoman 14th Division, was awaiting them. The Sixth Army has been weakened due to lack of replacements. His forces consisted of the XVIII Corps consisting of the 14th and 46th Divisions, and the XIII Corps consisting of the 2nd and 6th Divisions. Seeing his army's rear threatened, İsmail Hakkı Bey withdrew another to the north to Sharqat, where Cobbe attacked him on October 29, sending the 11th Cavalry Brigade to pin the Ottoman front while the 17th Infantry Division came up to support them. The 17th were delayed in arriving, and the cavalry were shelled by Ottoman guns overnight. In the morning the 13th Hussars charged the hill where the guns were, and made a dismounted charge up it with fixed bayonets. They took the guns. İsmail Hakkı Bey was aware of the peace talks at Mudros, and decided to spare his men rather than fight or break out. He surrendered on October 30.Edward J. Erickson, Ordered to Die: A history of the Ottoman Army in the First World War (Greenwood Press, Wesport, CT 2001), 203. The 18th Division advanced on Mosul, 50 miles further north, and were 12 miles short of the town when the armistice was declared. On November 1, 1918, Mosul was peacefully occupied by the 7th and 11th Indian cavalry brigades, after the British forces ignored the request of the Ottoman Commander-in-chief, Ali İhsan (Sâbis), to withdraw to the positions they had held at the armistice. Notes Sources * Moberly, F.J. Official History of the War: Mesopotamia Campaign. Imperial War Museum, 1923. ISBN 1-870423-30-5 * Erickson, Edward J. Ordered to Die: A history of the Ottoman Army in the First World War. Wesport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press, 2001. External references * Battle of Sharqat, 1918, at FirstWorldWar.com * Battle of Sharqat, at The Western Front Association Category:Battles of the Mesopotamian campaign Category:Battles of World War I involving the Ottoman Empire Category:Battles of World War I involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles of World War I involving British India Category:Conflicts in 1918 Category:1918 in Iraq